inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Nishizono Shinsuke
Nishizono Shinsuke (西園信助) is one of the main supporting characters in the Chrono Stone serie. He plays as a goalkeeper for Raimon, Entaku no Kishi, El Dorado Team 03 and Chrono Storm. Being Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku, he became the 4th member of the Ultimate Eleven, being discribed as an iron-wall goalkeeper in the Hasha no Seiten. Appearance He is short and wears a light blue headband over his light brown hair. It also seems to resemble a rabbit's ears. He's the shortest of the team. He has maroon eyes. His outfit as a goalkeeper is the third kind, having black with yellow sleeves and a black short pants unlike the other goalkeeper uniforms in Raimon. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform, school uniform and the Raimon jacket. Personality He is always energetic and optimistic. He gets along with Tenma very well. He is very determined and likes soccer very much. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, it was revealed that he joined the Table tennis club when no one in Raimon could remember what soccer was. He also didn't recognize Tenma at all. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 4, he fought against Protocol Omega. He tried to block Alpha's shoot using Buttobi Jump but failed. Luckily, though, Matchos was able to block it. In the end, Raimon won. In Episode 5, he along with the rest of Raimon's Soccer club are shocked to find out that soccer has been banned. When Haruna tells them that it was due to the Japan VS America friendly, he and Tenma happily talk about how great the match was only to find out that it wasn't so great of a match. Raimon switch places with the American team who are down by eight goals to nothing. He plays in defense against Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 6, he replaces Sangoku Taichi as goalkeeper. He also releases his keshin to block Beta's Keshin Armed hissatsu shoot, however isn't able to stop it and Raimon lose 10 - 0. Near to the end of the episode he picks up Sangoku's discarded gloves. In Episode 7, he along with the remaining Raimon members train to use Keshin Armed however, failed. He's seen still carrying Sangoku's gloves when Raimon are searching for a place to practice. When Raimon played a 5-a-side game against Team A5, he was unable to stop Einamu's hissatsu shoot, Shoot Command 06, with his own Majin The Hand. In Episode 8, he tried with Tenma to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed. The goal got saved by Shuu's Keshin. Later, Shinsuke and the others learnt about Keshin Armed by Shuu. Then Team A5 appeared again and Raimon had a soccer battle against them. At the end of the match, Raimon has won with 1-0 and Shinsuke was happy for Tenma, who was able to get Keshin Armed. Later, they returned to Raimon. In Episode 9, he with the others went to a soccer museum, 200 years in the future, to steal the Hasha no Seiten. When they arrived by the abyss, they used teamwork and Shinsuke jumped on Tenma's shoulders but because of Shinsuke, they got out balance and they fell but Tenma said to Shinsuke to he must jump to reach the ladder. Shinsuke jumped and successfully reached the ladder. Later, when the alarm went off due to Tenmaaccidentally letting the book fall, they fought against the Security Robots and won with 1-0. In Episode 10, Shinsuke couldn't read the Scriptures of the Champion like the others. He, with the others, went to the time where Endou Daisuke still lived. In the hospital where Daisuke was, Shinsuke successfully made a child, who was crying before that, smile and laugh. Later, Protocol Omega 2.0 appeared and challenged Raimon for a match. In the match, Shinsuke was defender for Raimon. At the end of the first half, Protocol Omega 2.0 was in the lead with 2-0. Sengoku Era In Episode 13, Shinsuke failed to stop Hinawa Bullet two times, a shoot of Shiroshika. Later, he used Keshin Armed and it was successful and Shinsuke stopped Hinawa Bullet. At the end, Raimon won with 10-2. France Era In Episode 19, when they finally time traveled to the past France era, Shinsuke commented that it was like they were in a 'video game', the only difference was that the era they were in is real. In Episode 20 and Episode 21, he along with Raimon fought against Protocol Omega 3.0. Gamma called his Keshin and shot with his mighty shoot and Shinsuke was unable to stop the shoot and Protocol Omega 3.0 was in lead in 1-0. At the end, Raimon won with 2-0 because in the second half, Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne and stole the ball from Gamma and passed to Tsurugi, who scored the first goal for Raimon and Shindou scored the second and winning goal for Raimon with Setsuna Boost. Shinsuke along with the others returned back to the present time. Three Kingdom Era At the start of Episode 22, he was seen training with various strikers to improve his keeping skills but he failed to block the shoots. He was then given some advice by Sangoku. He was later selected to be one of the 11 members to go to the Three Kingdoms Era. At the Three Kingdom's Era, Wonderbot attempted to Mixi Max him with Ryuu Gentoku but failed. In Episode 23 he wasn't sure of Ryuu playing as the goalkeeper and had to be restrained, though in the second half, he did play and learned more of Ryuu's determination. He was able to surpass his problems when Ryuu helped him. And in Episode 24, he successfully Mixi Maxed with Ryuu and stopped Zanark Abalonic. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 26, he went to search for Sakamoto Ryouma along with Shindou, Tenma, Hikaru, Nishiki, Akane, Aoi and Wonderbot. Jurassic Era In Episode 31, after heard that they would look for dinosaurs, he asked how awesome would be the Mixi Maxed with them. He later asked Daisuke if they are going to search a triceratops, an iguanodon or a pteranodon. After heard Midori saying that he likes dinosaurs, he explains to Raimon how "great" dinosaurs were. When he and other teammates travelled to the era, he explored the era with them which he also introduced some dinosaurs such as the Troodon He was also saved by Tenma and Tobu when he was almost attacked by it. He was also amazed at Tobu's ability to befriend and communicate with dinosaurs. He also hugged the alamosaurus' back until he almost fell off it. Next,at Tobu's home, he identified Tochan to be a quetzalcoatlus. He also felt excited to sleep with a dinosaur. The next day, he went to search for Rockstar with Tobu and the rest of the team. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, Shinsuke and Sangoku also practiced along with the whole Raimon team, he was encouraged to do more when Sangoku kept on telling him to do his best. After the time travel accident, Shinsuke became member of Entaku no Kishi. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 41, he was seen watching the match between El Dorado Team 01 and Zan, along with the rest of the El Dorado Team 03 players. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 136 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Technique': 109 *'Block': 116 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Catch': 136 *'Lucky': 85 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Anime= *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'GK Buttobi Punch' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' (Mixi Max Form) |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= *'DF Kattobi Defense' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' (Mixi Max Form) *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Buttobi Punch' *'GK Burning Catch' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Kattobi Defense' *'GK God Hand' *'GK Buttobi Punch' *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' (Mixi Max Form) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KHA Nishizono Shinsuke + Goseishin Titanias' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Nishizono Shinsuke + Goseishin Titanias' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Ryuu Gentoku' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Ryuu Gentoku' **'SK Shibire Healing' *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Ryuu Gentoku' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT 3D Reflector' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' *'Keeper Stars R' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shinsei Raimon' Gallery JP cheering.jpg Trivia *His characteristics are like one of those rabbit's, because of his design, height, and ability to jump very high. Category:Boys Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Earth Characters Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Defenders Category:Chrono Storm Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 03